Falling Stars
by NightFire26
Summary: Randal really thought his life couldn't get any weirder. But his life will take a turn for one of the most weirdest things he will ever come across with and could it also start a forbidden friendship? But what is the signs of impending war on his own home nation got anything to do with this and can he and his newfound ally be able to stop it or become the cause of a World War 3.
1. Falling Stars

**Hello wonderful readers for here is the first chapter of my revised story. I do apologize for the SUPER long delay but here it is and will start on the second chapter right away. Hope you enjoy :) **

**~NF**

* * *

**Falling Stars**

**CH. 1**

The blazing sun and the desert hills in the little town of El Halluf were not helping in this situation. It was quiet... too quiet. On one side off to the left of a small village there stands erect a red flag on a post. On the other side to the right of a similar village was a green flag on a same post and it was on this side near a curve of a small hill in a bush where one can barely see a 105mm gun stick out from it. It was currently pointing towards the other side through the middle of a large drop with another but larger settlement stands. There it was waiting for something, just anything to happen and not just this damn silence. The sudden bounce of a shell coming into contact of the sloped hull startled the tank crew and it sounded big, possibly a 122mm. The commander swiveled his optics looking as the where the shell came from and there it spotted a heavy tank in the distance, the crew of the AMX 30 knew its cover was blown and sharply turned it's turret to the left where the IS-8 was located.

It didn't have much time that was certain, looking down the scope the gunner aimed right for the crock where the turret and hull connected on the heavy where it was most weakest. Hearing the loader successfully load a HEAT shell in the barrel he stepped on the firing pedal triggering its gun to fire at its opponent. The shell flew right across the map and right through the weak armor it exploding inside causing massive damage within the tank and thus detonated the ammo in metal and fire. The French Medium Flanker seeing its successful kill floored in reverse where by a second later a whistle can be heard before a large explosion resounded just right in front where the tank was before. 'Damn artillery, that was too close.' They knew what a G.W Tiger can do and it wouldn't be pretty to be caught by a flying shell from it. The tank began its trek across its own territory passing by destroyed hulls of ally and enemy tanks that were previously engaged with earlier. The commander ordered a APCR shell to be loaded as the tank continued on across before it met a downward slope. It took this route many times before so it kept on alert for any ambushes as it floored on down picking up a bit more speed.

A sudden splash on its left caused the driver to take a sharp right where a small hill was and took cover behind it. It couldn't be the SPG it was too soon for it to load and fire once again. It must have been another tank but where was it? Taking extreme caution the driver allowed the turret to peek out slightly as the commander searched through the optics and there he barely spotted its aggressor. It was a tank destroyer but couldn't tell what type from this distance, it backed up in the safety of its hill before another whistle and another explosion resounded from the rear of the tank destroying the tracks immobilizing the tank. 'Damn Damn Damn!' They was forced to wait as the Loader and Gunner repaired the tracks as fast as they could and that's when right in front of it a large gun peeked out and along with the front of a ISU-152. Seeing its predicament the Commander took control of the gun as he aimed for the left track of the Russian tank destroyer, fired and successfully destroyed the tracks of it restricting any movements from it until it's track was also repaired. The sound of the crew alerting the repair of the track complete the commander fired the tanks 20mm and 50 cal guns on the ISUs' right track also destroying it.

The Medium turned around and began to circle the small hill flanking the ISU-152, and just when they were about to make the final turn for the killing blow a sudden splash on the right of the tank caused it's tracks to once again become blown to pieces and also causing the tank to set itself on fire. The Gunner immediately took action and begun firefighting the engine fire with the extinguisher as the Commander looked behind from his scope, the Flanker saw the enemy G.W Tiger half way across from the small town. Looking back to the front he saw the ISU-152 move right in front of them. Having no choice the commander ordered the loader to load another shell in the barrel as he took control of the gun once again. Both Tanks were trained at each other now as time seemed to have slowed down. Both of the tank guns muzzles flashed for a split second as a shell exited the barrel right for the targeted victim. The AMX 30s 105mm shell tore through the flat frontal armor of the ISU-152 detonating within the ISU possibly killing the entire crew inside. The 152mm at the same time contacted the AMXs frontal armor but the slope of it caused the 152mm shell to slide upwards, ping the mantle of the turret and away from the French Medium harmlessly only scratching off the paint.

Believing their luck from the bounce and now that one of the bigger threats was gone noting no movement from the ISU there was one more as the gunner took control of the gun and turned the turret around and spotted the last enemy tank. The Commander ordered a HE shell to be loaded and hearing the click of the guns hatch close indicating a shell was loaded the gunner aimed at its last aggressor attempting to flee from its fate. The G.W. Tiger saw the Flanker aim straight for it knowing what would happen it attempted to run straight for the medium in hopes of destroying it with it. The Commander would have none of it as the gunner fired what would be the last shot, the muzzle flashed one last time as another 105mm shell flew right into the artillery. The shell coming into contact with the armour detonated causing the high explosive ammo to explode and destroy the SPG. The battle was finally over and the crew was grateful for that. A overview HUD suddenly appeared on the laptop showing many things one of them the name of the player of the AMX 30, 'NightFire26'.

"What a game."

Looking back at the results of the finished Pub Match I noticed with amusement me and my Russian buddy were on the top two of the list even though I felt bad he sacrificed his tanks life to save me from the stupid obj player that was no doubt hacking. But moving on I bid my newly acquainted friend goodbye then promptly shut off the laptop. I would be considered decent being 20 years old with a fair tan for being outdoors a lot, I stand at about 5.7' with black short hair, dark brown eyes, I was lean but not overly muscular. What I wear would depend on the mood I'm in but the most favorite would be Blue or Black colored clothes or a bit of both. I also wear my favorite Black Nike Sneakers, plus I carry around a Combat Knife and my M1911 everywhere unless if strictly prohibited. Glancing at the clock I noticed it was late in the afternoon so deciding to take a late night stroll through the woods I left my room, down the stairs, and past the kitchen to the front door until I heard someone call behind me.

"And where do you think you are going young man." My mother oh so said to me suspiciously.

"Oh just going out for a walk that's all." I said truthfully, turning around knowing my mom doesn't take to kindly to liers.

"Well I'm sorry but you still have chores to do around the house may I remind you. But also I need you to go out and buy me some milk."

I sighed in annoyance that I have to be reminded of the chores that I had to do but nodded in agreement so I wouldn't have to hear her blabber what I knew by memory since I was 10. She gave a dismissive wave to me to focus on the dishes before she suddenly turned around and once again blabbered out to me.

"Oh and Randal clean that ridiculously messy room! It's uncivil."

I only groaned in frustration when there was another needless chore to be added to the plate but worked on it nonetheless. Washing the dog and cleaning the pool were the more simpler tasks but Cutting the lawn of a very and I mean VERY large home was cumbersome but was also done as well but there was the last one I hated doing the most.

"Clean this messy room." I mocked to myself thinking how unnecessary this turned out to be.

"I mean who even comes up here besides me?"

I looked around noting on how untidy and 'messy' it was I mean isn't every young mans room supposed to be messy? I think so, it shows personality. But that's what mother didn't think and wanted it done straight away, placing down the trash bags I decided to work on sorting out and throwing away the papers that were scattered in the corner near my closet which some of them dated back to middle school. I just carelessly grabbed a handful of those and just stuffed it in the bag, tanking another handful I was about to stuff those in there too until a small piece of neatly folded paper slipped out from the pile and landed near my knees. Stuffing the papers in I picked up the paper and read the contents within chuckling to myself when I realized this was a little love poem I wrote to a girl I had a crush on when I was in middle school possibly 7th grade.

I remembered those years in middle school with all the drama, bullies, and all the other crud that a middle school full of idiot teens thinking they're better than everyone else has to offer. Remembering this girl which I thought was very cute and wrote to her a love poem during one of the classes but just before I could fold the paper some ass football jockey snatches it from me and begun to read it out loud in front of the entire classroom. It was a very embarrassing moment for me and quite heart breaking when the girl I had a crush on laughed at me and begun to throw insults to the injury.

"Good times" I thought solemnly.

Looking at the contents of it and really not knowing how I even got this piece of paper back in the first place I turned it over and in big letters it spelt 'lossr'. Oh that's why...

"hmhm not sure if incorrectly spelling loser makes you one too."

I just dropped the piece of paper right into the hungry mouth of the shredder that was conveniently placed there for me destroying the paper and it's contents inside. After that little memory road everything went smoothly with the silence being comfortable with the occasional item or two falling due to being disturbed or when I would throw some unneeded junk away. Throwing dirty clothes in the laundry basket I slid that aside to the two full trash bags near my door as I tidied up my night table and bed. After an hour of cleaning up my room I was finally done and hoped it looked up to mothers standard. I kicked the laundry basket out of my room and in the hallway where mother would no doubt pick it up and clean my clothes later. Taking the two trash bags I exited out the house and to the side where the trash bin was located and promptly dumped those in.

I sighed as I went into the garage to start up my hand me down pickup so I could go buy the stupid carton of milk even though I'm half to blame for that. It took a good 10 minute drive to get there since our home was 5 miles away from the small town nearby. Finding plenty of places to park I exited out of my truck and entered the food mart to find it slightly busy today which was a surprise but shrugged it off as one of those strange days. I picked out a carton of milk and for good measure took a bag of beef jerky in case I get hungry and waited in line. The sudden appearance of a news alert drew my attention to the small TV screen above as I waited interested what this fuss was all about.

"This is Clara your news reporter for tonight to bring you important news that has gotten NASA all riled up since today and here we have CEO and President of NASA Richard Allen, so tell me what is going on that has you guys jumpy."

"Well ever since the incident over at Russia a few years ago we at NASA put up a more strict policy into watching and monitoring the movements of meteorites and asteroids within our solar system." Richard explained.

"But ever since a few days ago a very peculiar meteor suddenly turned up near mars and is currently moving towards earth." He continued.

Seeing the line move I slightly moved aside allowing a local to pass me so I could continue watching.

"Is there any chance this meteor could be any threat to earth?" Asked the reporter.

"At this very moment no as the trajectory of the meteor will only pass by Earth harmlessly but the Navy has been alerted and will be ready if anything does happen." Richard said.

"Do you know how big this meteor can be and when do you think it will arrive?" Asked Clara.

"A very good question, as we know the meteor is the size of two F-22A Raptors combined and the speed it is currently at it will be predicted to arrive around Earth in a years time." Richard assured.

"Thank you Richard for your time and coming today." She said happily.

"Thank you Clara." Richard replied.

Then the local news logo appeared on screen resulting in the news and returned to the program it was on. Finding nothing interesting I was the last one in the checkout and kindly paid for the milk. Walking out with the cartoon I looked up to the stars watching it's mesmerizing lights shine within the dark voids of space. I entered my truck placing the cartoon on the passenger seat next time and started up the engines for the short drive home which I still can't fathom as to why its in the middle of the woods. Ignoring the stupid thought I arrived home on time to receive some interesting news.

"What!" I nearly screamed out.

"You have to go out to the trail and remove that tree stump that is blocking it. And there will be no arguing about it either!" I swore the stare she gave me could kill a Rhino.

Resigning I was forced to go out again to do something when she could have told me the next day due to the fact it was dark. Being 8:47 P.M. that is but I couldn't argue with her and giving me the promise she wouldn't allow me inside the house until the stump was removed. I jumped into my truck and headed out to the nature trail quickly just so I can go home and rest in my comfortable bed.

* * *

At the NASA observatory it was pretty much boring with one of the employees at work in front of a computer sipping a cup of coffee. He was currently watching and documenting the small and strange meteor that had them worked up this morning from it's unexpected discovery.

"Alright George I'm off for the day." George turns around in his swiveling chair to see his partner ready to leave with her belongings in a small suitcase.

"Ok Jessica you have a good night." Jessica waves politely before she left the building with George left alone to his own devices. Sighing to himself he turns back to the screen to continue his work until the sudden ring from his phone startled him and made him drop the coffee on the tiled floor.

"Damn it." He hissed to himself as he pulled out his phone to look at the recent text message from his wife. Replying back to the message with a chuckle he stands up and heads to a certain part of the room to clean the mess on the floor. When he picked up his mug and set it down on the table he took a quick glance on the screen then continued to clean the mess. But then something caused him to quickly drop the mop and scurry to his work desk in a hurry. What he saw worried and alarmed him greatly with the lack of the meteor anywhere to be seen and hoping it was just a bug he quickly set to work on a scan diagnostic in hopes it would pick up the meteor again.

When the scan report showed no sign of it he nearly panicked out of his seat, reaching for his phone and speed dialing to NASA command to alert them of the situation. He just hoped the meteor just disintegrated into oblivion or anything positive to happen and knew that it if the meteor was on a direct course for earth it would be at least a year before it reached its destination. But unknown to all it would be much much sooner then they thought.

* * *

"And how on Earth did I forget the rope!"

It was on this fine and cloudless night in which I was staring in the back of my truck with a dumb stricken expression. Looking up I stared at the giant tree stump blocking the wooden path ahead thinking it maybe I could just ram my truck into it and it would just fly away. But this being reality I knew I would just only wreck the truck and harm myself in the process or worse. I can just tell the tree is mocking me from my own predicament and I can just imagine it laughing at me. Hey I do have a very imaginative and open mind, nothing wrong with that.

"Well this is just great." Muttering to myself I looked to see what was in the back that could be useful which I found my camping equipment along with a few tools and my trusty sledgehammer. There was a small traveling pack that had some climbing rope but would easily break if I used it to move the tree. A medkit, compass, map, magnesium lighter, a few glow sticks, and a a couple of protein bars. I checked the backseat of the truck to see if there was any rope there but all I found was my crossbow hidden below the seats with a quiver of bolts. Finding nothing else that can help I gave up and decided I might as well make camp if I were to be here out all night till morning. Taking the camping equipment out of the truck I erected the tent, inflating the little bed and placed my sleeping bed on top.

I then set up the mobile stove burner I had and cleaned out the pan that came with it clean from any impurities. Placing that on the stove I took the crossbow with a few arrows that were rigged with a fishing string attached. I always loved fishing and I made sure to know of all the streams and rivers that flowed through these very wooden forests by heart. Heading to the nearest stream I slung my crossbow onto my back walking through the dense forest and scaring a doe on the way. Reaching the stream I slung my crossbow off my back and took one of the rigged arrows loading it onto the crossbow and clipping the line onto one of the crossbows riggings. Removing my shoes and socks I waddled into the near knee deep stream and there I stood and waited for a good fish to catch.

I sighted and peered into the night vision scope I noticed a bit of rippling movement in the water and caught sight of my dinner. Relaxing and taking a deep breath I fired the bolt and it successfully impaled the salmon cleanly. Reeling in my catch I waddled out of the water with food in hand and trekked back to the camp I setup for the night. Igniting the stove I took out some frying oil and dropped some in the pan I then took my catch and begun gutting the fish along with removing the bolt reminding myself not to forget to wash it. I cut out a couple stripes of meat and threw it in the pan with the satisfying sizzling sounds of hot oil. I would turn it over a couple of times and checking it was cooked enough to be deemed safe to consume, I then took out the stripes of meat off the pan and onto a plate adding a bit of salt to give it a bit more flavor to enjoy. While I was eating my meal I pondered on what I should do the next morning as I stared at the area where the blockading tree stump would be at then looked up at the sky to notice a streak flying along the stars.

"Hmm a shooting star. If only something interesting would happen but make a wish." I closed my eyes for a moment thinking of the tree stump being removed from the path and opened them again to notice it wink for a second. I found it a bit interesting as it streaked along until all of a sudden it did a strange and very unnatural turn and I started to notice it was becoming brighter and bigger. It then clicked in my head that it wasn't just becoming bigger but it was heading straight for me.

"Holy Shit!" I just dropped the plate and jumped as far away as I could from the flaming inferno and felt the heat uncomfortably singe across my body and strangely notice the roar of engines resound close above me then away. Looking up I barely had enough time to see it disappear in the forest and heard a sudden sound of something impacting on wood then other noises into the deeper parts of the forest. I jumped up to my feet and stared running towards where the object went and noticed that the tree stump blocking the path was cleared. Disbelieving my luck that something like this happened I continued running until I noticed that some of the trees on my left were bent and broken out of shape and looking down further I noticed whatever the thing was left a good trail of destruction behind it.

Deciding on seeing what it could have possibly been to do something like this I grabbed my small pack and trekked along the path of destruction noticing a few gouge marks on the ground until I came to a stop on a small clearing where it all stopped and right there in front of me was a vehicle. It was all grey looking and had the resemblance of the fighter in the game sabrewing 2 but the noticeable difference were the 2 turret hardpoints on top and possibly bottom part of the craft. It then came to my attention that I forgot to notice until now but looking at the front there was a cockpit and it took me a second to register that there could be a pilot in there.

"Oh shit. Hey! Anyone in there! I'm going to try to get you out!" I pulled out my combat knife and held the handle firmly as I impacted the skull crusher on the glass and the result was a slightly scratched surface and the rebound of my knife with the painful rattling shock in my bones.

"Ok bullet proof glass bad idea." I contemplated on running back to my camp to get my sledgehammer but that would take too much precious time so I looked around then noticing a good sized small boulder that was rounded and flattened on some areas. Grabbing it I ran back to the craft and was about to hit it when the sudden spew of white smoke and hissing caused me to jump back slightly then noticing that the cockpit was opening. I slung the pack off my back and opened it to grab the medkit I had calling out the the person if he needed any medical help. But looking up I sat there stock still in shock to see what slumped out of the cockpit for it wasn't a human but a extraterrestrial alien. It wasn't those stereotypical thin pale looking aliens with pupiless black eyes that is commonly seen of TV movies, no what it was would definitely impact the course of human history.

For what lays unconscious is a Dragon.


	2. Discovering a new Star

**Hello all this is me Night Fire and as promised here is chapter two of falling stars but I do apologize for the long LOOOOONG wait but I didn't know why it would take me so long to write this but hopefully the third chapter doesn't take as long as the second one took. I hope you do enjoy it and give me feedback in what you think of it. for now laterz :D  
**

* * *

Discovering a new Star

CH. 2

Looking back to the past hour that transpired I thought now how this day could get even stranger as I rinsed my bloody hands with a bottle of water staring in front of me to see the patient I treated and barely saved. After the initial shock of seeing a actual feral dragon stumble out of the cockpit injured and bleeding it took me a minute to pull myself together and barely save the life of the alien pilot. Even though the dragons' jumpsuit which I would assume was one was tattered to shreds I had to cut it off because it was in the way and I could use some of it to bind the dragon in case it woke up and tried to kill me. I checked my phone to see it was close to 12:00 A.M. and realizing that I needed much sleep I carefully dragged the heavy alien close to my tent so I could keep watch of it and so that it wouldn't be able to try and sneak up on me as I slept.

I sat down next to the camp fire soaking up its comforting warmth also thinking on how I was going to try and get the dragon into my house since mother would definitely freak out seeing a extraterrestrial unconscious in my pickup and no doubt calling the feds and maybe even demanding on how I found such a creature in the first place. I can just even imagine our house being quarantined with people in astronaut suits like in that movie E.T. I could try and hide it in the shed but then again if it were to waken in there it could hurt itself if it were to thrash around with all the dangerous equipment in there or mother finding it and having a similar theoretical situation happen but with just the shed, maybe.

I decided I might as well wing it when it came to that but for now I might as well and get some sleep in for the the night and plan on for tomorrow morning where I can think much more clearly and hope I'm not killed in my sleep too.

* * *

I woke up to the biggest luck of my life not with me still being alive which was a bonus but a text message I received from my mother.

'I want you to make sure everything is kept as it is and keep the dogs fed and bathed while I'm off for the month. I'm trusting you removed the tree from the path while I'm away. Oh and don't open the door to strangers!'

That's all it said. But reading it and rereading for good measure it is safe to say that I don't have to worry about a freaked out mother for a month and hopefully by that time I could find a place or way to hide the dragon when she does come back or that I'm not found on the floor of our living room bloodied and dead. So I started to pack up everything into the back of the pickup occasionally peering at the sleeping dragon to be sure it was still alive. Making sure everything was accounted for and nothing important would go missing I looked to the next obstacle which would be the heavy dragon lying down on the ground nearby the campfire thinking how I was going to carry it into the backseat of my pickup without injuring it.

Dragging it and Bridal style would be bad so I decided to piggyback it there. So placing the dragon onto my back was a bit hard because how it weighed but I was able to carry it somewhat comfortably but did notice the drooping wings and tail which could be a problem. When I did get it to my truck I had to mind the bandages on it and the fact the wings were being no help almost making it impossible to maneuver the dragon into my truck but with a lucky shove it was in the truck and had to shove in the wings and tail so the door didn't shut on them. Now that I think of it I'm grateful my father got this piece of tin can for me as the backseat was roomy enough to fit the damn alien. Checking once more that everything was in order I picked up the water bucket and doused the fire pit then slugging the bucket in the back. I stepped into the truck revving up the engines as I drove it out of the small clearing and into paved road towards home. I made sure to keep watch for any police cruisers that could be hiding and watching my speed limit as well since I definitely did not want to be caught with the alien in my truck.

I reached my home in a couple of minutes noting the lack of my mothers car in the driveway signifying she left still surprised at my apparent luck so driving it into the driveway I activated the garage doors impatiently waiting for them to open albeit slowly. Driving into the spot I prompted the doors to close once again waiting for it to shut while turning off the engines and getting out of the truck. I turned on the garage lights illuminating the somewhat dark room with it's yellow glow just staring at the door in which my concerns lie. I sighed opening the back door of the pickup and having to drag out the alien out of the backseat once again carrying it piggyback style closing the door with my foot then slowly walking to the door of the living room. I almost accidentally dropped the creature on the floor when our Yorkie Bentley started yapping at the dragon on my back.

"Hey Bentley no! Stop it! Go back to bed I don't need you waking it up!"

That was the last thing on my mind that I wanted happening because it would be an amazing idea to see what a creature I know nothing of would do to me while riding my back. After nudging and commanding the Yorkie away I hobbled through the living room then promptly stopped at the next obstacle where my room was located at.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I swore to the gods above for my sudden misfortune because I forgot my room was upstairs to the second floor and how to get there is said stairs.

"I swear I'm going to either get a sore or broken back after this and I hope this is not going to be a regular thing." I muttered to myself.

I know I'm physically fit but the problem was that this creature weighed twice possibly thrice as much as I weigh and trekking up the stairs will not be pleasant. Taking the first step I winced a bit when the floor board squeaked quite loudly fearing it might give out from the combined weight but slowly I made my way up the stairs step by agonizing step looking up to see I was halfway there until when I took another step the dragon suddenly let out a small but yet sharp growl. I froze instantly in fear and almost would have dropped the creature so I could defend myself but looking at it's face it was still in deep sleep.

It made me wonder why it made that noise but when I looked down so I could continue up I noticed my boot was stepping on one of it's wings, oh that's why. Carefully lifting my boot off the aliens wing I made sure to place my foot down on the floor board and continue up the stairs almost reaching the top in which I could have sworn I heard something being knocked off and clanging loudly on the carpeted floor. I finally reached the top of the stairs but the damn wings were drooping on the floor uselessly making it hard to maneuver the dragon around but finally reaching my room I walked close to my bed and just dropped my whole body along with the dragon with me on my bed hearing it groan audibly and just realizing how stupid that idea was since now I was pinned in between my bed and the dragon.

I tried to pick up the dragon off the bed with me but that became a futile attempt because of the weight of the dragon and the softness of my bed working against my body. I tried to squirm my way out as well but that also gave similar results and now that my back was protesting and me carrying the creature up to my room it began to take a toll on me becoming tired and the fact that I was on my bed comfortably and the creature even though the weight is a bit much was very warm in contrast with my cold room. I began to feel very tired and before I knew it I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"Hoc est unum quinque septem tribus octo prompissima ataque omni motu perspicuum viridi."_

_Looking about the cockpit I continued to watch and monitor the systems for any anomalies or mechanical problems giving a few clicks and presses to other non essential systems to ensure they are in working conditions until I heard a reply._

_"Hoc est ad unius turris quinque septem tribus octo placet exspectare confirmatio."_

_I hummed to myself double checking the ships systems once more and checking my flight helmet was in working order then looking back to the small screen to my left checking the warp cores systems if there was any problems. I thought back as to why I volunteered to do this until I remembered that I wanted to do it for the sole purpose to show my family I wasn't their little hatchling anymore and also because it gave me a sense of adventure to know that I would be the first to roam the stars, well actually the nearby planets but the point is that if this prototype warp core worked then we would no longer need the help of Battlecruisers to go anywhere._

_"Hoc est ad unius turris quinque septem tribus octo estis viridi ire placeat cursusque inhibebat ad datum planeta."_

_Those words were like music to my ears checking all systems one final time before disengaging the docking clamps then gently pushing the throttle forward the ship slowly exits the station and into wonderful open space. Seeing that the ship was far enough away from the station to disengage the mass lock I added all 4 of the six pips to engines and with a gleeful smile put the ship to full throttle aligning the vessel to the targeted planet._

* * *

I woke with a start trying to clear my mind to the numbing dream until I couldn't even remember what I was dreaming about. Not caring about it I attempted to get up but a sudden weight kept me pinned to my bed. I slightly panicked and struggled to get out of what was pinning me to the bed, finding little resistance I braced my legs to the beds legboards then giving one good heave I was freed from the constricting weight that was on top of me. Feeling the familiar weight connected to my belt I drew my pistol and aimed to whatever was on my bed seeing a strange black form that I have never seen before. I studied it closely seeing that it was breathing evenly then I remembered everything that transpired the past day realizing this was the alien dragon I brought into my home.

"Frack I would have nearly killed it too." Muttering to myself I holstered my pistol back then decided to sit on my swiveling chair next to me looking at the clock on my nightstand to see it was 4 in the afternoon. I sighed to myself feeling my body still trying to wake itself up from that unexpected nap but I couldn't quite grasp the the dream I just had and even worse is I couldn't even recall anything of that dream feeling that there could have been something important about it. Forgetting about it I looked back to stare at the dragon now that I finally have some time to look at it, it definitely was feral looking, being pitch black in color with a few hints of grey discoloration from blood loss no doubt.

I could guess it would be as tall as me if it were to stand bipedal which would be close to 5.4' long. The head had a salamander like shape to it and it had these long flaps probably it's ears and it would sharpen out the farther up it went almost like horns even though they would twitch time to time. The paws were digit-grade in appearance and the claws even though sheathed were most likely very very sharp. The hind legs also gave the appearance of a cat or dog no doubt to hold the creatures weight well and for running and other physical things, the tail was long almost as long as me being thick at the base then thinning out the farther it went, it also had two sets of tail fins for the purpose of flight one set at the base of the tail and the other set at the tip of the tail but the tailfins at the tip seemed to have a crystal blue bone like protrusion from the outermost tips of the fins being as long as the fins themselves and looked very sharp. The wings were something to look at since it wasn't bat like but yet also had no feathers on them but gave the appearance of fur but found out they were very thin scales on it if you examined it carefully but I bet if I were to stretch it out it would give the appearance of a cloak, also on the elbows of the wing joints probably the thumb of the wings was the same crystal blue bone protrusions like the tail fins being as long as each wing and at the same time as sharp.

The wings themselves looked very large seeing as the dragon could fly for long hours without tiring spanning possibly a 42 ft wing span give or take. The body was also sleek in design showing it's build for speed and agility, I could see small dorsal fins running across it's back and tail also to help in flying. But I couldn't stop the feeling even though the body was sleek looking it also gave off this lithe and feminine feeling since it looked a bit wide from the hips and the way it was posed on my bed now that I noticed it must have shifted while it slept. I wished I could see what it's eyes would look like, would it be bestial or human, or probably a bit of both? Everywhere on it's body it had tiger like stripes which was a neon blue color. It was also toned well with the muscles rippling underneath it's hide showing it's strength, definitely not something to mess with for sure else I wanted a severed head.

Where did that thought come from?

Deciding not to ponder that over I lifted myself off my comfy chair and proceeded downstairs to make myself some lunch to fill my empty stomach. I scrumaged through the pantry and freezer grabbing a can of sweet peas and a box each of quick boil rice and mashed potatoes plus finding a nice T-Bone Steak in it's package. Pulling out a few small pots I rinsed them out before filling them with hot water except for one. Turning on 3 burners I placed the pots on them and threw in the bag of quick boil rice in one pot of water and the Package of Steak in the other pot of water. Opening one of the kitchen drawers I pulled out a can opener and used it to open the can of peas which I threw in the only empty pot in and checked the temperature to make sure it wouldn't be overdone. I opened the box of mashed potatoes mix and reading the instructions carefully made a quick batch of it before throwing it in the emptied out Steak pot which I checked was thawed out nicely.

"Lets not forget the spicy additions now." Chuckling to myself I went to the spice cabinet pulling out some garlic, oregano, Italian herbs, Smokehouse maple, and a small package of beef gravy. I threw in a dab of garlic with the boiling rice bag then taking a knife from one of the holders I cut open the T-Bone steak package while at the same turning on the stove top grill. Taking out the steak from the package I seasoned it with the remaining spices I didn't use then threw it on the grill. Listening to the satisfying sizzle I turned over the steak every other minute till it was cooked medium rare just how I like it. I placed the finished steak on a dinner plate then took out the finished rice and peas and put a good amount on the plate as well. Rinsing out one of the pots I filled it partly with hot water and put it back on the stove then taking the package of gravy mix I put in a good amount of the powder with the water then stirred it till it was mixed. After that I took out the pot with the potatoes and scooped some on my plate with the rest. Seeing as the gravy was thick I turned off the burner and put a good scoop of gravy on top of the potatoes.

After having everything set and ready I headed back up to my bedroom and found that the dragon was still deep asleep on my bed so I sat on my chair putting down the plate of food on the work desk, then rolling to the left I opened up my mini fridge and pulled out a can of ginger ale and saw that my half eaten 2 day old sub sandwich was still in there. Shrugging I opened the can and took a modest gulp relishing in the strong yet sweet flavor before putting it down. I pulled out a pair of spare utensils out of my nightstand drawer and a few napkins as well. I jabbed the fork in the pile of rice until I heard a sudden groan, I froze looking slowly to my bed to shockingly see the dragon stir itself awake but I felt like my whole body paralyze itself stone stiff when it opened it eyes and what I could only describe would be like the most beautiful crystal blue orbs of pure cut diamonds I have ever seen in my lifetime.

Seconds ticked by agonizingly slow as we continued to stare at each other for what felt like eternity and a earlier subconscious question within my mind popped up and obliviously stated they looked human like but that changed when it's eyes narrowed to slits and growling at me and it's demeanor became hostile. Unable to react in time it suddenly stood up in what I could assume was to attack me but it let out a blood curdling roar of pain and just slumped back down on my bed. Attempting to shake off the ringing in my ears I drew out my pistol and disengaging the safety while starring at the alien as it seemed to shudder in pain with it's eyes shut tight. I felt pity for the poor thing seeing it in the state it was in but it did try to attack me earlier though but watching it now it really did look helpless and even more so when it slowly opened it's eyes again to see hopelessness and fear.

"Quid exspectas? Interficere."

I nearly dropped the gun in shock since I would expect it to make growls or clicks to communicate but it spoke in a verbal language and it no she had a very feminine voice in a way of a combination of soft blowing winds and sweet honey but listening to it no her talking the subconscious part of my mind felt like there was something mysteriously familiar about it but I couldn't grasp it. I continued to stare at her not sure as to what I could do right

**"-INTERFICERE!"  
**

My whole body screamed out danger and I almost reacted by pulling the trigger but by some miracle my finger stayed from pulling the shot that would kill her and doing something entirely crazy I slowly lowered the weapon down until it was back in it's holster.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Not after what I went through to save you."

I was not sure if she could even understand me or not but she narrowed her eyes at me as if trying to understand what I said or if she thought I was lying to her but a loud rumble broke the tension between us and looking around wondering what made that noise I looked back to the dragoness and noticed she looked slightly away from me and her posture looked a bit cramped and wondering why she was like that another loud rumble resounded and that when I realized why.

"Well seems like someone is hungry." I stated and nervously chuckled when she looked back at me and gave a glare in annoyance but I noticed her attention divert slightly from me to something that was beside to my right. Looking I noticed that my uneaten plate of food was forgotten and looking back to her I noticed her facial expression had this pang of hunger. Again feeling pity and thinking this might help ease her nerves about me I slowly picked up the plate of food and being careful I put it on the edge of the bed as to not agitate her any further when I notice her stiffen a bit when I approached. Sitting back slowly I smiled in reassurance when she gave me a suspicious glare but she diverted her attention from me to the offered plate she was given looking unsure about something.

I stared at her as she continued to glare at the plate but after some uncomfortable minutes she picked up one of the sweet peas in between her index and thumb digits just starring at it not as to what to do with it. Deciding to give her an example I slowly reached out to the plate noting her glaring at me dangerously but ignoring her I grabbed one of the peas then retreating away I made a exaggerated show of popping it in my awaiting mouth then chewing it and swallowing it. She seemed to give me a dead panned glare as if saying she wasn't a little kid, still holding the pea in her paws then looking at it she popped the pea in her awaiting maw and looking at her expression it looked like she was trying to discern if she like it or not. She seemed to shrug then started lapping up the peas quite interestingly and after finishing that she decided to try the mashed potatoes where she jabbed a talon into it as if to test it's texture.

She also lapped that up but made extra sure to keep the gravy from dripping to the plate, or bed, or herself. Finishing it she stared dubiously at the fork that was unnoticed until now and I had to stifle a laugh when she pulled out the fork and looked it over curiously before deciding to fling it behind her back where it imbedded itself into the wall. I glared at her for that and she glared at me back in defiance in which I just huffed in annoyance muttering about having to fix the wall now. She looked back at the rice also giving that another jab with her talon then as if shrugging she gave that a lick and just not three seconds later I saw her eyes widen and she seemed to be coughing, hacking, and spitting the rice off of her tongue and mouth and I couldn't hold back myself as I laughed at her misfortune watching as she ran a paw across her tongue to get rid of the remains while giving me a death glare.

"That was for the wall." I smiled to myself.

I watched her give me another glare before looking back at the plate staring at the piece of steak and I could see the uncertainty in her eyes most likely from the rice episode but as if steeling herself she picked up the steak and gave that a tentative bite. I swore her facial expression could make anyone laugh from the way her eyes widened like dinner plates before she greedily attacked the steak with hungered gusto also to the point where she even was eating the bone! I swear I bet even a lion or tiger would have trouble breaking through bone like that even when cooked but the way she was eating it like it was just potato chips was a bit intimidating. I swear she cold snap me in half quite easily if she wanted to with those menacing jaws even noticing that the canines of her lower and upper fangs were also crystal blue and a bit longer and sharper unlike the rest which was milky white.

What is with my mind today that's the second time I though of something morbid...

Ignoring it I watched curiously as she licked the plate clean more specifically where the steak was reminding me of doing something like that when I really liked the taste and to agitate my mother knowing it was unmanly as such, and it made me think that such an advanced and complicated creature had no table manners at all and I had to chuckle at that in which I was rewarded with a suspicious glare from the dragoness. When she finished she pushed the plate dangerously close to the edge of the bed and I had to quickly but carefully take it before it toppled to the floor with the rice still there not wanting to clean up a bigger mess. Hoping that the dragoness wouldn't leave I went back down to the kitchen to clean the plate then grabbing a pitcher from the lower cabinets filled it with cool filtered water from the fridge. Heading back up to my room I noticed she was sitting up now carefully inspecting the bandages wrapping around her body then perked her attention my way giving me a questioning glance.

"Tu ad me sanabit eras?"I still could not understand what the dragoness was talking about but a prompt nod of her head to the bandages gave me an idea what she was meaning to say so I gave her a curt nod. I noticed her change in demeanor from the way her body relaxed albeit slightly and her expression soften a bit.

"Gratias tibi ago... Mihi dolet tam rudis superius."

I decided to give her a curt smile just to be nice seeing as how her intentions weren't hostile to me since she woke up then I realized I was still holding the pitcher of water in my hand so I offered it to her. She just stared at the offered pitcher for a minute until I saw her reach out for it slowly and when I saw she had a firm grip on it I slowly let it go, watching her looking at it she begun to drink it eagerly till she finished the entire thing which didn't surprise me a bit. I had to refrain myself by telling her not to down it all in one go but seeing her drink it all easily I only shrugged and decided to do something around my room to distract myself but to no avail and also because there's a darn alien in my own room too. I just sat back down on my chair and just noticed that the pitcher was on my nightstand then looking at the dragoness she seemed to get into a more comfortable position on my bed with a contented sigh looked at me briefly and just like that promptly fell asleep.

"Ok did a dragon just fall asleep on my own bed not knowing where she is?" I whispered to myself just flabbergasted that she would just do that and not even know if I could even be trusted, heck I could even just pull out my gun and just kill her on the spot there if I wanted to and there would be nothing she could do.

I mean the amount of blind trust she put onto me is just phenomenal that I don't even have the words anymore. I just gave a frustrated sigh in response and it also came to my attention that I would have to sleep in the guest bedroom for the night due to the fact my own bed is currently occupied. Looking at the time it was around 5:30 in the afternoon and seeing nothing else to do I decided to check on my inbox on a game called Elite: Dangerous and see if one of the factions accepted my join applications. Seeing none I closed down the laptop having nothing else to do but watch the dragoness sleeping peacefully on my own bed.

"Might as well do the same."

Getting up I briskly but quietly left my room being silent in closing my door as to not startle awake the sleeping dragon then left downstairs to the spare room we had for guests. Opening the door and stepping inside I looked around the room just to find it reasonably sparse with a decent bed, a small night table with a lamp, and a small drawer for guest to put their clothes in. Removing the gun from it's holster I put it underneath the pillow just to feel safe and in case I needed it in a moments notice and decided to keep my knife in it's own holster. Closing the door and locking it I settled on the bed not bothering with the blankets and drifted in a restless sleep.


End file.
